1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizer system for a motor vehicle suspension system, the motor vehicle suspension system having a rotary actuator.
2. Background Information
The technical journal "Auto und Verkehr" (18/1992) discloses an active stabilizer system for the reduction of the rolling motion of motor vehicles. A two-piece stabilizer system with a rotary actuator is used for this purpose, whereby a stabilizer part is non-rotationally connected to a rotary actuator housing. The rotary actuator has a number of hydraulic connections connected by means of hydraulic lines to a hydraulic valve in a hydraulic system. The hydraulic valve is permanently installed in the vehicle. The two components of the rotary actuator, together with respective stabilizer parts, rotate relative to one another, and also rotate relative to the hydraulic valve. The relative motion can generally be considered to be caused by the spring-mounted wheels with which the stabilizer is engaged.
With known rotary actuator designs, a bending-torsional load is usually applied to the hydraulic lines which are subject to deformation as a result of the movements of the stabilizer, since the hydraulic valve does not generally move in conjunction with the rotary actuator. The bending-torsional load can lead to rapid material fatigue which, in the worst case, can result in a loss of hydraulic fluid.
This problem is solved, among other things, in EPA 0 248 986 A1 by hydraulic connections which are oriented at right angles radially outward. The hydraulic lines are essentially not subjected to any torsional stress. One disadvantage of this construction is that, as a rule, not enough space is generally available for radial hydraulic connections, because units such as the radiator or the engine block can get in the way of the hydraulic connections and the hydraulic lines. As a result of the large number of different motors which are generally used, there are often different space conditions.
On an apparatus for the transport of pressure medium disclosed in German Utility Model No. 70 38 443, the transport takes place by means of axial shaft channels which are connected to radial connections. But the transfer of such a concept to a stabilizer system could result in an excessive increase in the cost and complexity of design and manufacture.